thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Damy
Damy is a braindamaged half-blood vampiremeerkat, who suffers from the results of his bad childhood caused by his mother. He is the second original Lion King character created by ananas. Damy lives together with his childhood crush, Deirdre, who is a regular meerkat/mortal and his "girlfriend-in-denial". While he roams around the neighbourhood hunting down villagers, Deirdre tries to give him an unwanted reeducation. While most of the comics and drawings starring him and Deirdre are comical, the background story of both characters is grim. Damy made his first online appearance in 2004, at Lionking Fanart.org. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Background story Damy's existence is thanks to his mortal father, Kurt, who made a deal with his capturer/Damy's mother to keep the baby after she discovered her pregancy. As intercourse with a mortal is forbidden and half-bloods are considered a disgrace by their kind, she was less than motivated. Kurt made the claim the child could make her proud as a future ruthless killer, making up for both mistakes. While Cheekah was persuaded, she made clear she didn't want to invest in her offspring, and surprisingly enough trusted Kurt to take care of it instead. Kurt agreed, but didn't hesitate to disobey her immoral demands, and raised his son to his own liking. But even without his help, Damy was naturally good-hearted, yet very ignorant about his surroundings. While Kurt asked Damy to "play along" whenever his mother was around, it appeared to be impossible for him; which resulted in him getting beated up by Cheekah. During most of Damy's childhood, Cheekah was either gone hunting villagers or torturing Kurt. In Damy's first years he often tried to get attention from her, like he got from his father, but soon learnt she was best to be avoided. Damy's father once had the opportunity to flee from the house, and considered leaving Damy behind to save himself. He got caught when trying to take him with him anyway, which didn't improve Cheekah's spirits. Damy met Deirdre and Timon for the first time at the age of 9, during the Winter. Since it rarely snows there, Kurt allowed Damy to go outside to play for a while, while Cheekah was occupied. This was also the first time where Damy came in contact with other children, who were having a bet on who would dare to get the closest to Damy's house. As they knew who and what Damy was, they were scared at first, but noticed his docile personality and decided to tease him instead. A young Timon was part of the group, disapproved of it and accepted Damy as his friend, making Timon the first friend Damy made. Though, it didn't last long, as the other children had no intention to hang out with him and started burrying Damy alive with snow- and iceballs. As Timon became frightened by this violent act and ran away, Damy's father came outside to chase them away and rescue his son. After the area was cleared out, there was still one young girl hiding behind a tree, who smiled at him. Damy, naive and ignorant as he was, blew her gesture out of proportion and fell in love with the stranger right away. While Damy and Deirdre's original encounter was short, but relatively sweet, their second meeting was less pleasant. Damy came home one night after he'd been looking for her, and found his mother in the act of murdering his father. Kurt passed away right as Damy entered the room. Damy then finally stood up to his mother, and scolded her; but Cheekah didn't appreciate his sudden bravery and became furious. She attacked him, but while she aimed for his neck, Damy was able to pull his head away and she bit off a piece of his right ear instead. Afterwards she threw him out of the house. As Damy was roaming around the forest most of the night, he became hungry, and realised he never hunted for his food before. He was stuck in a moral dilemma; whether or not he should kill someone, or let himself starve either way. He eventually came across Deirdre, who told him she knew about an old animal who had passed away, and asked him not to harm her if she took him to it. Even though Damy had no real intention of harming her to begin with, he agreed, in case he would lose it. While Deirdre had to witness the image of him feeding on a corpse, Damy's mother appeared, displeased about the fact her son didn't hunt for his food and was again with the same girl as before. She was planning to kill Deirdre, but after Damy made the deal "to do anything for her" in order to spare Deirdre's life, she was released from Cheekah's grip, and Deirdre ran away. Since then Damy was forced to do his mother's bidding, in order to protect the girl he hardly knew. At the age of 15, Damy was considered to be fully transformed, but was also still keeping a safe eye on Deirdre, meaning he hadn't lost his sense of good just yet. After years of hard work and horrid experiences, Cheekah visited Damy on the roof of their house with confusing dribble that sounded like she wanted to give him a compliment. But before she was able to let out any decisive words, she slipped and fell off the roof. As Damy looked down, he saw his mother lying dead with a broken neck, which snapped something inside of him and left him standing there stuck in maniacal laughter. While it's unlikely any vampiremeerkat could die such a simple death, Damy was convinced at the time his mother was gone. The situation left him pondering whether or not he killed her; as Cheekah tried to hold onto him when she slipped, grabbed his right ear, and in response Damy turned away, and Cheekah ironically lost her grip because of the missing ear piece. After her death, Damy took over the house he was born in, and has been living on his own, terrorizing the neighbourhood and all nearby locations. Damy met up with Deirdre again when he was 25, but her trauma from 16 years ago made him unrecognizable to her and their past together non-existent. At the same time, Damy never explained to her who or what he was, and only showed up to bother and bully her and Timon; who he still felt betrayed by for leaving him to die 16 years ago. While Damy had already hunted down and killed the other children from the past, he chose to follow Timon instead. Even though Timon knew the reason, he never explained it to Deirdre or apologized to Damy. Damy had bullied Timon for quite some years, but as Deirdre kept appearing at Timon's side; Damy assumed right, and became even more furious at Timon for taking his childhood crush, and because of his "undeserved" happiness. From that point on Damy became more bitter, and his mood towards the both of them drastically changed. One day he decided to stop playing around and take Timon captive for the purpose of torturing him. As Deirdre and Timon had feelings for each other, she volunteered to take his place, which Damy denied at first. He then agreed after seeing Timon being upset about Deirdre's offer. Damy brought her to his basement, where he chained her to the ceiling. While his memories of Deirdre were still burried deep inside his mind, his life-long training made it hard for him not to want to harm her. Deirdre didn't talk much to Damy during her stay, but asked him the question "Why?" every day; which angered him, as the question forced his damaged and brainwashed mind to think about it, but was unable to process the question. 3 months later Deirdre was in a critical condition, and Damy started feeling some remorse. He moved her out of the basement and chained her to his bed; but even though she was moved there to give her more comfort, Damy still beat her, though got slightly less upset whenever she spoke or looked at him. After nearly 5 months in total, Damy had fully stopped torturing her, and rather started taking care of her. While he didn't reveal why; the 6th and last month he explained himself to her, by telling her about their first encounter and his past, and then asked her to leave. Deirdre returned a few days after Damy set her free. Even though they have a serious and troublesome past together, Damy and Deirdre became an inseparable duo in a whole different setting. As Deirdre knows Damy doesn't like to be reminded of the past, as for the fact he tortured her, she convinced Timon to stop bringing it up and asked Damy to stop going after Timon. Damy and Deirdre's "friendship" made Damy see Timon as a serious rival, and therefore doesn't like it when Deirdre goes off to see him. After Deirdre officially moved in with Damy, without consulting him, Cheekah reappeared. While she was the cause of all Damy's sorrow, he wasn't afraid of her or too surprised to see her again. Damy took the opportunity and tried to kill his mother for good, but both proved equally matched. Damy's changed personality and overall successful transformation caused Cheekah to fall for her son, and she shared him her plans to marry him. While Damy refused because of obvious reasons, Cheekah believes it's because of Deirdre, and that she needs to be disposed of for Damy's own good. Personality Because of the circumstances he was born in, Damy never had the chance of getting a normal developement of any kind. Apparently he was born good-natured, but was kept away from the outside world and thus never able to socialize or connect with anybody but his father. Because of this, Damy could only make his own assumptions on how a relationship should be, and it caused his obsessive hate for Timon, who he expected to protect him when he offered his friendship, and his obsessive love for Deirdre, who charmed him with just a smile. Even though Damy has gotten a huge personality change and turned out to be very objective, as for intelligent, he still cannot let go the characters from his past; which is why his love for Deirdre stays, but a similar situation wouldn't affect him at this day and age. But at the same time, Cheekah doesn't scare him anymore. Damy knows who he used to be, but said he wouldn't change himself if he could, as he "likes being bad", which reveals an important element about Damy's true nature. He's also a skeptic thinker, and rather sarcastic. Appearance As his brain suffered alot of impacts, Damy doesn't just suffer from mental damage, but also physical; and isn't able to move his eyebrows from this angry/annoyed position, if he were to express any other emotion. His pupils react to his emotion, and while they are already rather small, they get smaller whenever Damy gets angry or has a psychotic episode, but are also able to get bigger than usual whenever he feels charmed. Even though Damy looks grumpy and has some rough features, he's considered to be rather handsome; as many females unacquainted with Damy tend to approach him. While it would make Damy's hunting easier, he doesn't use his looks to gain trust and stealth kill his (female) victims. Damy has long, wavy black hair in a ponytail, big eyebrows, small pupils, a big pointy nose, furry cheeks, and misses a piece from his right ear. He has a pattern of conjoined stripes on his back. Compared to full-blood vampiremeerkats, he looks rather average. Relationships Deirdre What started off rough, continued skeptic, and ended up becoming a crippled, comical friendship with hints of love. While the outside world assumes they are a couple, Damy denies all claims, yet has never been able to explain why Deirdre is living with him at all. Deirdre does title Damy as her "friend". After Damy released Deirdre, she started visiting him on a daily basis, and slowly ended up living in his house and sleeping in his bed, without him really noticing. Even though he threw her out and shut the door on her many times, Deirdre managed to permanently enter his home and life; and basically functions as the little angel that never leaves his shoulder. Though, he doesn't care for her complaints, and often gives her a "friendly beating" if she becomes too annoying. Because Deirdre believes he is unhappy and acts like a grumpy old man, she constantly tries to involve him with the outside world and invites him to parties and other social events. He automatically rejects all invitations. While he always says Deirdre not to be his (girl)friend, his feelings for her stayed the same over the years. Whether it's because of his training or the guilt from torturing her; he is far from motivated in telling Deirdre his feelings or giving a positive response to her hugs and attention. While Damy doesn't accept her going out with any other men, he doesn't find himself worthy to be with her. Even so, he functions as her loyal guard dog, and saved her life multiple times over the course of time. Their connection is frowned upon by the neighbourhood and the vampire community, and especially Deirdre is considered to be at fault by both parties. ----------- Timon Timon was Damy's first and only childhood friend. At least, Damy thought so at the time. Because Timon didn't help him when he was being attacked by the neighbourhood children, Damy felt betrayed. He still bears a grudge against him. Even though Damy ended up with Deirdre by his side, he still sees Timon as a threat and rather not have Deirdre speak to him ever again. As she asked him to stop going after Timon, Damy doesn't want her mentioning Timon around him in return. ---------- Cheekah While Damy used to fear Cheekah as a child, he now shows no emotion when in contact with his mother. Damy acknowledged that they are equally matched, and stopped battling her every time she shows up. This change of reaction gave Cheekah the opportunity to change her approach as well; and instead tries to talk him into marrying her. Or just sexually harasses him, resulting into a fight, anyway. Even so, Cheekah's growing fascination for Damy makes her less motivated to fight him and more submissive to him. She accepts all hits with a smile, and Damy is the only person she ever allowed to be dominant over her. Considering it doesn't match her personality, it is likely her love for him is real. Damy is disgusted by his mother, for good reasons, but doesn't want to bother too much with her anymore, as he knows she stopped being a real threat. --------- Kurt Kurt used to be Damy's only friend and helping hand during his childhood. As it appeared that Damy's good spirit wasn't hard to break by Cheekah, Kurt was keeping him together and mentally healthy the first years of his life. He often had to convince Damy he was normal and not unwanted, as he was having his doubts when he became older and more observant. Kurt never told him about the deal he made with Cheekah or about Cheekah's plans. While Damy desires no contact with them; Kurt's family always stayed safe from his killing sprees. ----------- Future While there were multiple endings written for the story of Damy and Deirdre, only one of the endings is considered to be "canon": After being tormented by Damy for too long, the villagers decide to bond together with nearby residents to kill him. More specifically; they capture Deirdre with the intent that Damy would surrender himself to them. In case Damy wouldn't cooperate, they were ready to dispose of Deirdre as well. While Damy managed to release her from her imprisoned state, there was no time to fight and he had to run from over 20.000 meerkats armed with bows and spears in order to protect Deirdre. As the whole forest was infested and booby trapped, it didn't take long for Damy to recieve hits. The continuous attack didn't give him the opportunity to heal himself, and eventually he collapsed in a hidden area in the forest. Damy and Deirdre had a short exchange where he told her it was bound to happen, as he was the villain, and she shouldn't waste her tears on him. But Deirdre claimed that bad guys never got caught in reality, and therefore his death was unfair. While Deirdre tried to save him with his own saliva, he died anyway. Shortly afterwards the villagers found them, but after seeing Damy's corpse, they were no longer interested in continuing their pursuit and left Deirdre with her thoughts. Both Damy and Deirdre still never revealed their feelings for each other. --------- "Royal" Ending Damy gets called up a second time to take his rightful place on the throne in the vampire world, and decides to take Deirdre to the ceremony as his guest. As Damy has to marry a pre-selection of candidates, a distressed Deirdre disguises herself as a vampiremeerkat/candidate for Damy to marry. Damy quickly discovers her and asks her about her decision to interfere. As the crowd urges him to pick a mate, Damy manages to use the vampire laws against them and decides to marry Deirdre. They both become king and queen of vampiremeerkats. ---------- "Family" Ending Damy and Deirdre marry and get a daughter, named Laetitia. -------- "Necessary" Ending Damy has to leave Deirdre behind to become king of vampiremeerkats and marry another woman. Deirdre stays behind in the regular world and has to accept that Damy will never return to the regular world, until he suddenly enters the forest with a huge army. He explains to Deirdre that this is the destiny the vampiremeerkats were waiting for, and she has to stay inside his house if she wants to survive. He also tells her he can no longer meet up with her. Deirdre has to live in a world overrun by demons and Damy being married to someone else. --------- "Frozen" Ending While Damy and Deirdre are being chased by the angry mob from the original ending, they instead manage to escape and hide inside his house. As the crowd is drawing near, Damy comes to the conclusion they need to disappear and lay low for a period of time in order for everyone to fully forget about them, so they can start over. As Damy is immortal, he suggests Deirdre needs to freeze herself, and promises to go get her in the future. While hesitant, she lets him take her to the underground laboratory of a familiar scientist, who is forced to agree to Damy's request. Even so, Damy kills him after he explained all the controlls to him. In the year 12.000, Damy returns to the underground laboratory and wakes Deirdre up in a humanized world, inhabited by meerkats. Damy said that somewhere along the way a vampiremeerkat might've shared their knowledge with mortals. The One-Scratch-and-Spotted-Field no longer exists, and is just another city. Damy's house also no longer exists, as it was destroyed by the mob. --------- "Immortal" Ending Damy transforms Deirdre into a vampire, so he doesn't have to bear with the consequences of her mortality. But the transformation changes her personality, and her behaviour towards him becomes more like his mother's. This ending has no conclusion. -------- "Late" Ending Deirdre dies of old age and Damy ends up alone, living in regret he never told Deirdre his feelings for her. From that moment on, he becomes even more distant and anti-social towards the outside world. ------- "Alternate future" Ending Deirdre is sent thousands of years into the future by Cheekah, to give Damy the impression she abandoned him. When Deirdre again returns to her home in the far future, she learns that Damy has gotten a more monstrous appearance and became a tyrannizing animal. His mindless destructive nature turned the forest into an empty wasteland, and forced the survived generations to live underground and hide from him every second of the day. Because of this, these meerkats have a black, white or blueish fur, are nearly blind, underfed, and developed a different language. When Deirdre meets up with Damy, he again doesn't remember her and their history repeats, though it is implied that Damy will never be able to speak full sentences again or show any signs of civility. ------ "Cloned" Ending Years after his death from the original ending, Damy gets cloned by a scientist who works for special forces, who want to use Damy's strength for their own causes. Damy is reborn without any memories, but remembers his passion for violence and his home before anything else. He escapes from his maker, and soon meets up with Deirdre's skeptic daughter, who happens to live in his house. After Damy fully remembers who he is, he wants to use Deirdre's daughter to get Deirdre back somehow with the help of the scientist, who only agrees to help him if Damy turns himself in. After a long struggle he discovers there's no way to retrieve her, and slowly bonds with her daughter instead. Trivia *Damy was originally created for the sole purpose of being the villain and bonding Timon and Deirdre even more. *Damy was a whole lot more joky and playful in the first released images; but is now portrayed to be silent and bitter. *In Damy's first design he looked more like Timon, and had a big nose and blond hair. *In a way, Damy and Deirdre's past situation is Cheekah and Kurt's situation with the roles reversed. *Damy's corporal abuse caused some other side effects; if Damy were to cry, he'd cry blood. See Also *Deirdre *Cheekah *Kurt *Vampiremeerkats *Vampire World Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Meerkats Category:Antagonists Category:Princes Category:Demons and supernatural creatures